


Slithered

by heterosexualtendencies



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Bunker Ending (Far Cry), Captivity, Choking Kink, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Non-Linear Narrative, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Smut mostly at the end, Stockholm Syndrome, Unsafe Sex, a gentler take on the horrors of the bunker ending, extremely dubious given the circumstances, get it daddy kink because he is The Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterosexualtendencies/pseuds/heterosexualtendencies
Summary: "Precious girl," he whispered, "Beautiful child of God. The Lord loves you."He brushed the baby hairs off her forehead.Whether that meant he loved her too, she didn't know.---Contains: daddy kink, rough sex, bible verses, and waiting for the end of the world
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Kudos: 20





	Slithered

**Author's Note:**

> only canon-compliant to 5, never played ND
> 
> not a heavy read, imo but still  
> ⚠️not a healthy relationship, this fic probably isn't for everyone, please heed tags
> 
> I had so much fun writing this hope you enjoy! :)

The first time she said it, they were curled up in bed together. A new habit, as any malice between them was forced to dissolve in such close quarters. No bitterness in her soul could change his plan, or His plan, and the longer time stretched, the less the minutia of their previous lives mattered at all. They were all each other had left.

On particular cold and lonely nights, she crawled into Joseph's bunk after he had fallen asleep and situated herself into his arms. He smelled familiar and distinct, despite using the same soap.

Joseph would stroke her back and pet her hair. Whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

"Rest, my child," he told her as he pressed her cheek into the sticky-slick skin of his bare chest.

She couldn't help but obey. Slowly, he had snaked his way inside her chest and constricted around her heart. His love only squeezed tighter as time went on.

Her lids fell heavy. The veil between sleep and wake, dreams and reality disappearing once again.

"Okay, Daddy."

Joseph chuckled, puffing warm air onto her hair, which had since grown long.

"Yes," he confirmed simply.

They only grew closer after that.

\---

She was far more hostile in the beginning, thinks she even spit on him once. Anger, rage, _wrath_ from both of them, always at each other's throats, sometimes literally. Joseph always winning the upper hand, God on his side. But the months grow long and slowly she began to understand him, care for him. Slowly, he began to soften.

Still sometimes she hated Joseph. Remembered him as Joseph _Seed_ , the man, the myth, the legend. It's much easier to hate someone when they seem larger than life, omniscient, in control of everyone and everything.

He could still be controlling. Vindictive. Putting her in her place as a child of God, himself as The Father, but it's much harder to have any true hatred for someone once you've seen them eating Eggo waffles in their boxer-briefs.

Only rarely did she remember herself as Rook. _Deputy_. Joseph didn't call her that. She hadn't heard herself be called anything other than his saccharine-sweet pet names in months. She was someone else now.

"Beloved," he started, as if he could read her thoughts, "let us love one another. For love is of God, and every one that loveth is born of God, and knoweth God."

He peered at her over the top of his bible from the armchair across the room, one eyebrow raised.

"First John 4:7," he clarified, with a mischievous smile, "Weren't your parents Methodists?"

Sometimes she loved Joseph. Sometimes her eyes lingered on his always-bare chest.

"Good memory," she laughed, "Yes, God is love and love is God, and all that. They certainly read a lot less Revelation than y—"

She cut herself off. Wasn't much use of pondering the end of the world anymore.

"They were right," he told her, before he finished reading aloud, "If we love one another, God dwelleth in us, and His love is perfected in us."

\---

Then they always slept in the same bed. She traced the smooth lines of his professional tattoos, the jagged edges of his homemade ones. The swallows on his collarbones. The W in _wrath_ on his forearm, matching her own. His wife's face. The T in _lust_ , trailing her finger all the way down to Joseph's waistband.

"Be careful, little one."

She looked up to meet his eyes, cold and unblinking, boring into her soul as always.

"It's only us," she whispered.

Joseph rucked up her shirt to trace the same four letters in the same place, tail of the T falling dangerously low. She shivered, ecstatic and regretful that she had taken to only sleeping in her panties as heat headed south.

"Is that what you want, my child?"

"Is that allowed?" she asked.

Whether she meant in his eyes or in His eyes, she didn't know.

"We can express our love under the eyes of the Lord," Joseph told her, "It's the most natural thing in the world."

She smiled, pressing her hand flat on his stomach. Joseph slid his hand down her skin and wrapped one of her thighs over his hip, stroking at her skin and grabbing at the flesh of her ass. He gently ground his hips into hers, and she could feel his cock growing against her, swallowing nervously. She always felt so small when she was pinned in place by his gaze. He titled her hips to press against her directly and she caught a whine at the back of her throat.

Confidently, Joseph pulled himself out of his pants and moved her panties to the side to slide his mostly-hard cock through her slick. Her face flushed at how desperate she was already. She could feel his chest grumble when he groaned.

As he rubbed against her, she could feel the head of his cock just catching at her entrance. Whining, high-pitched and strung-out, she wriggled against his grasp.

"Are you ready, my love?"

She stared into his eyes, her mouth hung slack.

" _Yes, Daddy_ ," he feeds her her line.

"Yes, Daddy," she repeats back unthinking.

Before she could breathe he pushed into her cunt, all the way to the hilt in one fluid thrust. She cried out at the sudden stretch that only grew deeper as he grew fully hard inside her. She grabbed desperately at his skin for purchase, fireworks shooting off in her brain.

Joseph coaxed down her head into his chest.

"That's it, my child, just hold on," he panted, slowly beginning to move inside her.

He pressed his other hand to the small of her back to make sure he could bring their hips flush with every thrust. His considerable size made her feel perfectly, achingly full.

Her legs began to tremble. She pressed her heel into his thigh, attempting to draw him closer. A futile effort with herself already so stuffed. She let out a sob.

"You take me so well, darling," he breathed out close to her ear.

She shuddered against Joseph's skin.

"Thank you, Daddy."

He growled, animalistic, thrusts growing rougher. Her clit was grinding into his skin at every movement with him pressed so close.

"You just needed this, didn't you?"

A giggle bubbled up inside her. A release of the tension, the want, the fear, everything else that's simmered up inside her over the months. And the months before that in the previous world.

"Yes," she admitted, laughing.

He fucked into her in earnest, close quarters too tight to pick up much speed, but as he moved her up and down on his cock, her moans turn low-pitched and frantic.

She couldn't do anything except take it and giggle in ecstasy. She fell apart on Joseph's cock, orgasm tearing through her, pleasure so intense it teetered on pain.

Waves crashed over her body and she could feel her cunt clenching around his cock. He never stopped moving, fucking her through the pleasure, leaving her body slack and useless save for a twitch in her left leg. She felt Joseph chase his own orgasm, his hand tightening dangerously on her long hair.

Before he came he pressed all the way deep, so she could feel him spill inside her, cum hot and filthy, claiming her insides for himself. She let out another manic giggle, eyes falling closed.

Joseph pulled out, and as his cum dribbled out, down her thighs, he pressed kisses into her forehead.

"Precious girl," he whispered, "Beautiful child of God. The Lord loves you."

He brushed the baby hairs off her forehead.

Whether that meant he loved her too, she didn't know.

\---

The Deputy began to take note of all the things that no longer seemed to exist. Being the Deputy. The Bliss. Guns. Shoes. Pop music. Days of the week. French fries.

It would be much easier if she just took to naming the things that still did. Joseph. Daddy. Books. The Good Book. Records. Hot showers. Corn Flakes.

"Hey, Joseph?" She called out across the bunker.

"Yes, my child?"

He never really settled into casual conversation.

"Do you think Twinkies really last forever?"

He laughed, just barely audible from so far. She smiled at the sound.

"I don't know," he called back, "I've never had one."

She got to her feet and padded over, bare feet on the cold floor, to peer around the edge of the doorway. She was almost certain Joseph heard her approaching, but he kept his head down, furiously scribbling in his notebook. It often sat near his favorite spots to work but she had never dared to touch it.

"Had to keep your figure, huh?"

He glared up at her.

"It's important to take care of yourself," he answered coldly.

"Hmm," she agreed, walking into the room, "I've seen your workout regimen."

She gestured at his shirtlessness.

Joseph set down his pen and pushed himself up from his seat. Moving quickly, he crowded into her space until she took a step backward.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked in a low rumble, taking another step forward.

Even after all this time, she could still watch in awe and fear as his muscles moved underneath his skin. She tried to move back again but felt her back hit the wall behind her. Slowly, she trailed her gaze back up his throat, past his lips, to settle on his eyes again. They betrayed nothing. They never did. Stoney and unblinking.

"That's not what I said," she responded, voice small.

Even after all this time, she had no way of predicting what his reaction might be.

The last thing she expected was for Joseph to lean down and throw her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing. She squealed in surprise and delight. She could feel her hair hanging loose over her head as she dangled. Laughing, she swatted at his back.

"This isn't funny, Joseph! Put me down!"

It was a little funny.

Joseph gently patted at her ass, walking towards to couch, "You need to respect your elders."

She cackled again, loud and open, wriggling her legs. Joseph threw her down on the couch and their eyes met. She snatched him into a kiss, wrapping her hands around the back of his head, fingertips teasing into his hair that was pulled back tight behind him. She opened her mouth and Joseph quickly took the invitation to slide his tongue along hers, pulling out a moan from deep in her throat. Reveling in the new feeling of his beard scratching on her face for the first time, she opened her thighs to hook her ankles together behind his hips, trying to pull him down on top of her.

"Please, Daddy," she whispered against his lips.

He pulled back, and she could see his lips shine with spit in the florescent lighting. Joseph brushed his thumb across her cheek reverently, his face unreadable.

He tapped her thigh to cue her to release her grasp on his hips.

"I need to go back to work, sweet girl."

She tried her best not to look dejected, and he gave her one last pitying peck on the lips.

\---

Sometime around March, she thinks, she hears him crying in the shower.

She stands for a moment, ear pressed to the crack in the door, too stunned to move. Listening to his sniffles she imagined his shoulders wracked with sobs.

When she heard the tell-tale squeak of the water turning off, she ran, burrowing herself into bed. She curled herself toward the wall, pulling the blankets up to her chin and trying her best to slow down her breathing.

She listened for the noises behind her as Joseph got ready for bed, having seen the process a million times by now. The click of the bathroom lock unlatching, the gentle taps of his feet, the heavy rustling as he pats his hair dry.

Joseph lifted the covers and slid in behind her. His hair was still sopping wet on the pillow and in any other circumstance she would've commented on it. She scooted back to rest flush against him.

He pressed his cold nose to the back of her neck, holding her tighter than usual, "How long have you been asleep?"

"Like half an hour," she lied.

\---

In the evenings, she liked to sit at this feet while he read. He put her here once, a long time ago, pulled her by the hair when she swore loud enough for him to hear, taking the Lord's name in vain after accidentally jabbing herself with a sewing needle fixing a shirtsleeve. Joseph told her she needed to learn her place, worshipping on her knees to a prophet.

She learned to love it there, usually taking the time to draw. She was never very good but now had all the time in the world to practice. Or she would lean her head against Joseph's leg, closing her eyes to listen to him breathe.

"Joseph, didn't a woman wash Jesus' feet once?" she asked him, with her chin propped up on his knee.

"A few," he answered with a smile, scratching her behind her ear like kitten, "One with her tears."

She laughed, "I'm not gonna do that."

He hummed in response, closing his book. Joseph looked into her eyes, finally giving his full undivided attention, sizing her up. This always meant he was plotting something, and she shuddered at the heady feeling of being his prey. She held her breath for a moment, waiting for him to strike, aching to feel his venom coursing through her veins.

"There's many ways to worship, little one," Joseph said innocently.

She could already feel a dull ache in her panties. Powerless, already down on her knees for him. He carded his fingers into her hair on the side of her head and swiped his thumb across her cheek. The skin underneath his touch hummed with electricity. Her lids felt heavy.

Joseph separated his knees and coaxed her in between them with a tight grip on the back of her neck. She raked her eyes over his form, noticing the bulge already forming in his pants, imagining the cock that was trapped inside, heavy and full. He had a steady blush along his cheekbones.

Joseph pushed his thumb past her pouty lips, tracing the pad of his thumb along her bottom teeth. Then he moved deeper, firmly pressing the digit onto her tongue, causing spit to pool up in her mouth.

"Suck," he instructed.

Helpless to his commands, she did, latching onto him.

"You're always so good for Daddy, aren't you?" he pulled out his thumb, pressing in his middle two fingers instead, ignoring the spit dribbling down her chin.

She whined around his fingers, eyelids fluttering shut. More than anything she ached for his touch between her legs, his fingers stuffed there instead. Trying to prove herself, she sucked them down as deep as she could.

Using his other hand, he tapped under her chin to get her eye contact once again and pulled his fingers out, "Watch me."

Joseph unbuckled his pants and shoved them down. Enraptured, she watched as his rosy-red cock bobbed free and he kicked his trousers off entirely, leaving himself fully nude. He gave himself one slow stroke and she could feel her mouth water.

He readjusted so he could smear the head of his cock across her parted lips.

"Sweetheart," Joseph placated her, "open your mouth so you can worship me."

She obeyed, and Joseph pushed into her wet heat, moaning as he touched her tongue.

"And no hands," he warned firmly.

She took Joseph as deep as she could. Bobbing on his cock, she felt a swell of pride in her chest every time she gagged around him. Joseph groaned, loud and delicious, and gently stroked her hair.

Her jaw started to ache and this only pushed her to move faster, knowing, as Joseph had told her many times, if she was very obedient she would be rewarded for her efforts. The slippery slide of his skin on her tongue was intoxicating. She pressed down again, desperate to touch her nose down to his hips, but knowing, as she felt his cock bump against the soft back of her throat, that she couldn't reach.

"Swallow," Joseph directed her, and she did immediately, unaware that this would pull his cock even deeper, forcing past her gag reflex.

She choked, the gurgling, filthy sound echoing off the hard walls was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard. She pulled off with a cough.

As she looked up at him, Joseph's eyes looked slightly crazed. He softly wiped the spit off her chin.

"One more," he requested, pausing for a moment "Please."

Nodding almost imperceptibly, she watched Joseph line his cock up with her lips again, gently nudging past them. He wrapped a hand around the back of her neck to urge her down.

"Look up at me," he told her.

She caught his eye contact once again, mortified and impossibly aroused knowing how dirty she must've looked on her knees with her mouth full. She could see, even from the floor, the blacks of his pupils blown wide.

"Swallow."

She obeyed, and felt the grip on her hair tighten, holding her in place. Gagging, she felt her throat constricting around Joseph's cock. She tried to breathe, nothing coming through with her airway stuffed full. His mouth fell open, sweet words tumbling out.

"So beautiful," he murmured, "Such a pretty girl."

Joseph released his grip and she pulled back gasping. The string of spit that stretched from her tongue to the head of his cock was obscene.

Joseph pushed his hand on her chest, putting her flat on the floor and eagerly climbing over her. He stuffed his hand down the front of her pants and she flushed bright red, embarrassed that she had already soaked through her panties entirely. He dipped his middle two fingers inside her, smirking at how long she had been ready for him.

"You're all mine," he said, not as if he was telling her, but as if it was a fact he had just discovered for himself.

Joseph pulled all of her clothes off, taking her shirt and bra over her head and yanking especially hard as he pulled her pants and underwear down her thighs. She'd be surprised if he didn't pop a hem somewhere. As soon as he wrestled her pants off both ankles, he pressed her knee to her chest and took her, immediately fucking into her roughly.

She arched up to wrap her arms around Joseph's neck, drawing him into a bruising kiss. She opened her mouth, waiting for him to take control and slip his tongue inside. Instead, he moved his grip to wrap his hand around her throat and press her back down into the floor. She let out a sob.

Joseph used this leverage to hold her in place for his thrusts, leaving her unable to stop the way she bounced on his cock like a doll.

She tried to reach a hand down between them to rub at her clit, but he squeezed at her throat before she got the chance, making her head feel deliciously fuzzy.

"I said no hands," he growled.

"Daddy," she whined, retreating her hand reluctantly.

Joseph rolled his hips, hitting every aching part inside her, "I'm all you need, little one. Just relax."

She let out another cry and a giggle, feeling a tear streak down her left cheek. She shivered, smiling. Trying to still her wiggling as much as she could, she felt Joseph's cock moving inside her, big and unforgiving as it stretched out her cunt, sliding deeply with ease. Having the luxury and shamelessness of no one around who might hear them, she only got louder, feeling Joseph's hips snap against hers.

Letting her body go entirely slack, she could feel the heat build up in the pit of her belly. She begged for more, begged for nothing in particular, and she could only faintly hear her own voice.

Joseph leaned a little weight onto the hand on her throat, just enough to thin out her breathing, and she came with a shout, nearly her whole body trembling as her vision went white. She felt as if she had the life sucked out of her, her mind floating and fuzzy.

Joseph grabbed both hips with his hands, taking advantage of her momentary calmness to fuck her deep, bumping almost painfully into her cervix. He growled and pushed his fingertips into the flesh of her sides. She let out a string of low groans, reveling in the attention.

She could feel the dopey smile on her face as he came deep in her cunt, and she shivered at the sensation of his cock twitching inside her, filling her up with his seed.

They stayed paired for a brief moment, panting. He pulled out, and when he tried to move away she grabbed onto him, sleepy and fading, pressing her face into his neck to inhale the specific scent of him. Joseph picked her up the carry her the short distance to the couch.

"You can't fall asleep on the floor," he put her down as gently as possible, giving her a stroke on the head, "Did that make you happy, my sweet?"

She nodded, not even bothering to open her eyes. He pressed a kiss into her forehead.

"You're such a precious little thing. So obedient," Joseph leaned down to whisper directly into her ear, "Always knowing when The Father knows best."

Trust, pray, obey.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!💘 no critiques please!


End file.
